


Some uses for efficient remodeling

by Aja



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Lifestyle polyamory, M/M, MILD pregnancy kink, Multi, OT3, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth is pregnant. She doesn't know which of them is the father, but none of them care. Really it's just an excuse to make extremely good use of the new home renovations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some uses for efficient remodeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for collarkink way back in 2009!

Elizabeth has one hand on the firm smooth swell of her abdomen and one hand gripping the edge of the counter, and her eyes are shut as Neal slicks in and out of her. He's glad they've expanded the kitchen as part of the pregnancy planning; not only because there's more room, but because the island in the center has proven perfect for this, for splaying Elizabeth open and getting her good and ready for him and Peter. She's at the right height for Neal to lean back and stretch and feed her his cock at any pace he wants, or any pace she wants. She's got her head tilted back and she looks totally relaxed, two fingers tracing her belly just above her naval, almost like she's trying to transmit some of her pleasure to the baby inside her. "God, that's hot," Neal mutters, not bothering to explain, just upping the pace, feeling her muscles adusting around him, the slick hot inner walls of her pussy folding and slipping around him in loud messy slurps, just the way he likes it.  
  
Elizabeth smiles without opening her eyes, then grins, and both of her hands come down to clutch the sides of the counter as she braces, raises her thighs, curls around him for more. " _God_ , I missed you," Neal says, and it's true. Even though he has Peter all to himself at work, there's nothing like Elizabeth's casual, open desire for him, the way she takes what she wants from them both without guilt or apology.  
  
Neal's often wished Peter could work that trick out for himself, because there's nothing he wants more than for Peter to just take him any fucking way he wants, whenever he wants. Nothing. But Elizabeth has been working on Peter by degrees, getting him used to the idea that Neal belongs to both of them, that he has as much right to him as she does. Especially now that the baby's on the way, she's pushed for it. Neal knows it's hard on her, while they're at the office, to go the whole day without a cock inside her, knows how much she needs it by the time they're finally home. But they all know that a baby will eventually mean less time for this, and Neal reckons Elizabeth's just thinking ahead, training Peter to take what he needs from Neal in moments when Elizabeth's too exhausted to take care of him. Neal will give Peter whatever he wants. Elizabeth knows that. He won't even have to come asking for it with that shy, cute little half-grin and all that fumbling hesitation. Peter should know that by now. Neal wonders if something's been holding him back, or if he just isn't sure what he wants from Neal.  
  
"Mmm," Elizabeth says, still with her eyes closed. "I missed you, too. Peter come home with you?"  
  
She stretches just so, and Neal slips all the way home inside her. It's perfect. He groans in appreciation and answers, "Thought he was right behind me. Maybe he wanted to let me get a head start for the three of us."  
  
She giggles at that, a laugh he can feel all the way up to his fingertips. "And I guess you did."  
  
His hands find Elizabeth's belly and strokes her there, feeling the warmth of life inside her, trying to picture a son or a daughter who looks like him. Would he be able to tell? Would any of them be able to tell? Hell, even if the baby came out wearing Peter's smirk Neal would adopt him--or her--right there on the spot. "Can't wait to see what you look like," he tells the baby softly.  
  
And then Elizabeth opens her eyes at last and says, "The baby can't wait to see you, either," and she and Neal share a smile that Neal can feel like a hook behind his navel, right there, _right there_ \--  
  
And then he's pulled gently but firmly back, his dick slipping loose, leaving a long wet sticky mess, and Peter's hands leave Neal's shoulders and he steps in to take Neal's place, trailing his finger through the mix of fluid and slipping it in his mouth. He's already got his fly open, and Neal doesn't even try to hold back the gutteral noise that escapes him when Peter grips Elizabeth's hips, yanks her toward him, and just shoves it in, and _god_ , that may be the hottest thing Neal has ever seen. Elizabeth murmurs, "God, that's good, baby," and her whole body goes lax as she adjusts to the thicker fill of Peter's cock.

"Hey, sweetheart," Peter says, running his hand over her gleaming inner thigh and rocking into her. Neal watches, and he doesn't even mind that he was this close to coming - he could come just like this, watching Peter's dick fuck Elizabeth like it's just a part of his fucking daily routine. Peter's eyes flick over to Neal and he's wearing that small not-quite grin on his face, that grin that always makes Neal want to back him up against a wall and stroke him off until he can't form a real sentence that doesn't start and end with Neal's name. Neal steps into Peter's space before he's even been invited, because he wants Peter's tongue in his mouth right now, dammit, and Peter can balk some other time. But Peter curves one arm around him and licks him open, hard and demanding, like he's been waiting for this all day. Neal grips Peter's sides and after another moment regains enough functioning brain cells to shove Peter's pants down all the way, sending his trousers and boxers to the floor in a heap. Peter moans inside his mouth, breaking the kiss only to murmur, "I wanted to do this to you all day," before moving back in and fucking Neal's mouth with his tongue.  
  
Neal could come just like this, he knows, but he wants - he wants to be connected to them both. Dizzy, he slides his hand down until it's covering the base of Peter's cock, his fingers scraping against the wiry hairs of his groin. He strokes, once, then grips it next to the wide lips of Elizabeth's pussy, feeling her labia pulse around Peter's cock, red and drenched as it slips back and forth against Neal's hand. Neal breaks away from Peter's gorgeous, swollen mouth and looks him in the eyes. "Tomorrow, you are _going_ to do this to me all day," he tells him. He knows Peter knows he's serious.  
  
Peter groans and says, "God, Neal," and slips his lips over Neal's throat, biting possessively, one hand cupping around Neal's hand where it holds him, the other around Elizabeth's hand on the desk. "Fuck."  
  
"That's right, boys, god, I love you both," Elizabeth says, and comes all over Neal's hand and Peter's dick with hardly a hitch in breath. Neal drops to his knees and finishes the job for Peter by taking his tight ball sac between his lips, and Peter doesn't even last long enough to pull Neal's head out of the way before he's pumping jets into Elizabeth and leaking come all in Neal's hair, all over the counter and her dripping thighs. Peter's hand wipes come through Neal's hair like it belongs there, and Neal's still-hard cock twitches like it's being coaxed into a brand-new round. Since he's already down here he turns around and laps up the come from Elizabeth's pussy, tasting the salty, bitter, delicious stench of Peter on his tongue and sending Elizabeth into delightful little gasping aftershocks that jiggle her belly and make Neal grin as he cleans her clit. Neal's still hard as a rock but he doesn't mind, this is for both of them--but suddenly Peter is lifting him up to his feet, saying, "Come here, you punk, I'm not done with you yet," and flipping him around over the counter so he's eye-level with Elizabeth's breasts.

Neal looks at Elizabeth, startled, but she only grins at him and draws his mouth down to tongue her chest.  
  
And then Peter _rims_ him. Yanks down Neal's pants the way Neal did for him and then sticks his tongue right up along the crevice of Neal's ass and _shoves._  
  
Neal's so shocked he loses his grip on the counter and overbalances against Elizabeth, who only laughs and cups his head in her hands. "See, baby?" she whispers, "Peter'll always take care of you," but Neal can't see anything, can barely hear her, because right now his entire world is Peter's mouth, his extra-swollen, extra-hot lips mouthing the edge of Peter's hole, his tongue flicking over it, _sucking_ it like a baby at a teat. Peter's hands are kneading Neal's ass and Neal is half-grinding the edge of the counter in need, half-thrusting back against Peter, desperate for more. He laps feebly at Elizabeth's nipples as a mirror of what Peter is doing to him, to have  _something_ to do with himself that isn't flailing helplessly beneath Peter's mouth. Elizabeth touches him, long slow strokes over his spine and chest and throat, and Neal can hear someone choking out, "Peter, oh, god, Peter, Peter, yes, please, thank _god_ , please, whatever you want, please," and knows on some level that it must be him, because whoever it is has come completely undone.  
  
And then, as he lays flung across Elizabeth's stomach like a piece of clothing, like something Peter fucking _owns_ , Neal feels the tiniest fluttering against his chest--once, and then again, brief but firm.  
  
A kick.  
  
_Oh, holy God, we're going to be fathers,_ is the last thing Neal registers, before he comes on a high, keening note that could be Peter's name or Elizabeth's name or all of their names together; and the only thing he really knows, then or for some time afterwards, is the warm clutch of Peter's hands, firm and steady against his hips, and the warm voice of Elizabeth, saying his name with a string of promises as she runs her fingers through his come-streaked hair.


End file.
